1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste accommodating bag capable of simply dehydrating sludge in which a lot of water-containing-waste is deposited and easily disposing of the sludge, a waste treatment system using the waste accommodating bag and a waste treatment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sludge, and the like generated in sewage, cesspools, ponds, lagoons, fish ponds, sewage works, industrial waste processing yards, and the like have been dehydrated by means of vacuum filtering apparatuses, pressure filtering apparatuses, centrifugal separators, and the like.
Since these apparatuses are large in size and expensive, sludge accommodated in small combined treatment tanks used in homes, restaurants, and the like are extracted under vacuum and disposed of.
Since the sludge contains a large amount water, the sludge is extracted together with the water and transported in a sealed state to prevent the leakage thereof. Thus, the transportation cost of the sludge is expensive and the transportation is uneconomical. In addition, since the large amount of the water is contained in the extracted sludge, it must be dehydrated in sewage works or by large dehydrating apparatuses before they are destroyed by fire.
Since many of the small sludge treatment facilities are installed in urban areas, a sludge extracting job causes environmental pollution due to bad smell as well as is costly.
A biological treatment can be stably performed in the combined treatment tank by gradually extracting surplus sludge. Since, however, a large amount of sludge is ordinarily extracted at one stroke only once or twice a year at present, such a system of extraction is not preferable to the biological treatment.
At present, however, there is not available such a small treatment apparatus as to periodically extract surplus sludge generated in water discharge facilities little by little.
It is preferable to crush and fluidize kitchen garbage generated from homes and restaurants in the view of the biological treatment, it is prohibited at present in Japan to directly discharge the kitchen garbage treated by a disposer to sewage.
However, since housing complexes having built recently are usually equipped with a dedicated combined treatment tank, kitchen garbage treated by the disposer can be discharged to the combined treatment tank. Accordingly, the amount of generated sludge is increased as compared with a conventional amount.
On the other hand, it is preferable to treat wastes at the locations where they are generated as much as possible because the unrational and unsanitary pickup and transportation of bulky wastes can be avoided by it as well as the wastes need not almost be classified.
Further, waste water discharged from homes, which is mainly composed of kitchen garbage, and excrement and urine, can not only be reduced in amount by the biological treatment but also used as fertilizer by being made to compost by fermentation, and the like. However, when the waste water discharged from homes contains excessive water, there arises a problem that an agitator cannot be driven by overload and the waste water discharged from homes is not stably fermented.